Em suas mãos
by Arcanjo Telepata
Summary: Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, 1x2, provável 3x4 – Mesmo com o passar dos anos não puderam esquecer um do outro. As lembranças saudosas retornam quando o reencontro pelo acaso os une novamente. Porém, nem tudo é como antes: o destino é agora um inimigo.


Em Suas Mãos

Capítulo 1:

"Sempre"

- Duo? O que você será quando crescer?

Dois grandes olhos violetas piscaram, confusos, em sua direção. Seu dono se revirou na espaçosa poltrona onde estava esparramado, enquanto seus pesinhos tentavam alcançar o chão para que pudesse encarar o seu amigo frente a frente.

Suspirando, Heero se levantou do tapete felpudo da sala, estendendo os braços para auxiliar o menino de olhos violetas a vencer a altura.

- Mas que pergunta boba, Hee! – o pequeno retrucou quando finalmente viu-se no chão.

- Boba nada. Anda, responde logo! – Heero resmungou, apertando a cintura delicada com os braços, instigando o garotinho a levar suas palavras a sério.

- Ora bolas, quando eu crescer vou ser adulto! – o menino de olhos violetas exclamou, sacudindo os pequenos braços ao redor do corpo, como se o que havia acabado de dizer fosse a única resposta plausível para a pergunta do seu vizinho.

Revirando os olhos, o pequeno Heero separou-se do corpo menor, lançando-se novamente na superfície macia do tapete. Quando sua família se mudara, um mês atrás, para aquela cidade, tivera o azar de virar vizinho da tempestade que atendia pelo nome de Duo. O seu novo e amalucado amigo tinha apenas oito anos, mas certamente sua pouca idade não condizia com a sua inacreditável capacidade de destruição - o garotinho de olhos violetas era um verdadeiro tanque de guerra. Heero perdera as contas de quantas vezes Duo havia quebrado vasos, mobílias ou qualquer coisa que estivesse no caminho de sua incansável habilidade de transformar tudo em brincadeira.

Mas, mesmo com os seus dez anos de idade, Heero já sabia que, na verdade, tivera muita sorte em encontrar aquele pequeno pontinho de luz. Nunca fora do tipo de garoto que jogava bola ou fazia coisas inúteis como construir fortes indígenas imaginários e se preparar para guerras mortais contra alienígenas inexistentes. Sempre preferira ficar em seu canto, com algum livro ou outra atividade construtiva qualquer. Porém, toda a sua reputação de garoto responsável e discreto foi por água abaixo durante o mês em que convivera com Duo. O garotinho de cabelos castanhos sempre o convencia a participar de alguma de suas brincadeiras idiotas, como girar até ficar tonto e pular na cama até cair e se estatelar. Heero nunca admitiria, mas adorava a felicidade expressa nos olhinhos brilhantes do seu amigo quando aceitava entrar em uma de suas brincadeiras, e apenas por isso o fazia.

- É lógico que você será adulto, seu baka! – o pequeno de olhos azuis resmungou, estendendo uma das mãos para puxar Duo para si, fazendo com que ele se sentasse ao seu lado, no tapete da sala.

- Ah, Hee, você fica me chamando disso o tempo todo, mas nunca me conta o que é! – os bracinhos de Duo se cruzaram manhosamente, enquanto um bico gigantesco surgia em seus lábios delicados. O pequeno sabia como conseguir algo de Heero. Um bom bico e muita birra podiam mover montanhas, acreditava ele. E tinha razão.

Heero revirou os seus grandes olhos azuis, perguntando-se como ainda cedia aos caprichos do seu amigo chantagista. Talvez a convivência com Duo estivesse deixando-o muito suscetível a suas estratégias idiotas, e estranhamente eficazes, de chamar a sua atenção.

Com um suspiro, esquadrinhou pelo rabo do olho a expressão fingidamente chateada de Duo, antes de tombar para o lado, aninhando a cabeça no colo macio do menino de olhos violetas. Duas mãozinhas logo mergulharam em seu cabelo, bagunçando-o. Era a forma que Heero tinha de demonstrar que havia cedido aos muxoxos e caretas de seu amigo, e o delicioso cafuné que recebia em troca representava toda a enorme satisfação de Duo por conseguir dominá-lo tão facilmente, o que para o pequeno era uma grande vitória.

- "Baka" significa...ahn... – Heero engoliu em seco. Sempre chamava o amigo de "idiota", na língua de sua terra natal, mas da boca para fora. A idéia de que Duo soubesse o que aquela palavra realmente significava não lhe parecia nada boa. -... "legal". – completou, após algum tempo.

Uma mentirinha boba não faria mal algum, Heero pensou satisfeito ao ver a expressão surpresa e feliz de Duo. Para o menino de olhos violetas, que nunca ouvira um elogio de seu melhor amigo, aquele era o momento mais feliz de sua curta vida. Seus dedinhos enrolaram-se nas mechas castanhas do cabelo de Heero, brincando de trançar os fios macios:

- Hee! Você me acha mesmo legal? – Duo perguntou ansiosamente, piscando os seus grandes e brilhantes olhos numa perfeita réplica de um cachorrinho fofo abandonado.

Heero respirou fundo, tentando manter sua costumeira pose imparcial e superior. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, acenando quase imperceptivelmente com a cabeça.

Dois segundos mais tarde, o pequeno japonês arrependeu-se terrivelmente de sua fraqueza ao bater a cabeça contra o chão quando um histérico vulto nanico se ergueu de supetão do tapete, voando até a cozinha e gritando a altos brados:

- MÃE! EU SOU BAKA!BAKA! NÃO É DEMAIS?

Correção: uma mentirinha boba era algo muito prejudicial. O pequeno japonês se levantou praguejando enquanto massageava a cabeça dolorida, perguntando-se porque ainda se prestava àquele papel. Ser amigo de Duo estava transformando-o num idiota, provavelmente.

Sentindo sua cabeça e irritação latejarem, Heero cruzou os braços pequenos sobre o peito, fechando os olhos enquanto se preparava para dar um belo gelo em seu amigo, que certamente logo estaria de volta. Se havia algo capaz de assustar a pequena bomba atômica chamada Duo era ser ignorado. Ainda mais por seu melhor amigo.

Heero não gostava muito de ver a carinha aflita de Duo enquanto implorava desesperadamente para que voltassem a se falar, mas era a única forma de arrancar alguns segundos de calmaria. Esses vinham logo após reatarem laços, com um assustado Duo com a cabeça enterrada no peito do japonês, pedindo desculpas baixinho, antes de voltar a sua função de "terremoto infantil" e sair rindo por aí, trazendo junto consigo um exasperado Heero.

O pequeno Heero nunca admitiria, mas lançava mão de uma bela gelada não só para ter paz. Ter o seu amiguinho entre os seus braços e sentir o calor do rostinho infantil contra o seu peito faziam-no sentir-se bem. Mas isso era um segredo, não?

Talvez não.

Como previsto, Duo voltou pouco depois, com um enorme sorriso no rostinho infantil melado de chocolate do biscoito que surrupiara da cozinha , enquanto cantarolava uma musiquinha qualquer enrolada num sotaque estranho inventado pelo próprio.

Assim que avistou a figura emburrada de Heero, lançou-se ao seu lado, cutucando o seu rosto travessamente. Geralmente receberia um resmungo em troca de tal gesto, mas desta vez nem isso obteve. Preocupado, Duo saltou, se ajoelhando de frente para o pequeno japonês. Suas mãos alcançaram as bochechas de Heero, esticando-as para os lados e simulando um sorriso na face indiferente. Quando percebeu que Heero mantinha os olhos fechados, e não parecia disposto a dar-lhe atenção, o pequeno de olhos violetas se desesperou. Era um gelo! Ou melhor, um iceberg!

Odiava quando Heero fazia aquilo!

Seus olhinhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto suas mãos voavam para a camisa de Heero, puxando o tecido numa tentativa falha de arrancar alguma reação do pequeno.

- Ahh, Hee, não faz assim! Fala comigo, vai! Falaaa! – resmungando num tom choroso, Duo tomou ar antes de utilizar-se de seu último recurso, o mais cruel de todos. – Não vai falar? Então tá, _Hee-chan_. Hee-chan! Hee-chan! Hee-chaaaaan! – o pequeno de olhos violetas sorriu, crente em sua vitória, esperando ouvir um belo sermão de Heero sobre não chamá-lo "daquele jeito idiota".

Mas...nada. Nem um levantar de sobrancelhas. Parecia uma estátua!

Cansado, Duo largou a camisa do seu amigo, lançando-se de vez no tapete felpudo com um longo suspiro derrotado. Nesse instante, seus olhinhos brilharam ao avistarem a Tv, que estava sintonizada num canal qualquer de novelas melosas. Rapidamente reconheceu Júan Pablo e Cármen, o casal protagonista da novela mexicana favorita de sua mãe. Júan parecia muito bravo com algo, e Cármen estava aflita pela indiferença do seu amor platônico, que nem se dignava a encará-la. Então, Cármen aproximou-se de sua paixão e, surpreendendo-o, fez algo engraçado que conseguiu fazer com que ele arregalasse os olhos feito um sapo.

Era isso!

Sorrindo vitoriosamente, Duo novamente colocou-se de joelhos diante de Heero. Mais uma vez foi ignorado, mas agora estava preparado! Ora essa, se aquilo dera certo na Tv, então funcionava mesmo!

Heero permanecia de olhos fechados e com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Era bem verdade que o silêncio incomum de Duo o preocupava um pouco. Isso significava alguma traquinagem. Estava prestes a abrir um olho para espiar quando algo o surpreendeu. E muito.

O japonês sentiu uma pressão quentinha e molhada sobre seus lábios, e um gostinho de chocolate invadiu a sua boca. Confuso, abriu ambos os olhos, encontrando o rosto sereno de Duo bem próximo do seu, com seus lindos olhos violetas cerrados em leve concentração. A respiração morna de Duo fazia cócegas em seu rosto, e de repente Heero sentiu-se levemente tonto. Mas não era uma tontura ruim. Era como se o seu corpo amolecesse em ondas de aconchego irresistíveis, que brotavam dos lábios em forma de biquinho colados aos seus. Embriagado pela sensação deliciosa, Heero fechou os olhos aos poucos, sentindo o seu rosto esquentar.

O japonês nunca imaginara que o seu primeiro beijo teria gosto de chocolate.

Os seus lábios se separaram com um estalo engraçado, que arrancou uma risada divertida de Duo e um suspiro de Heero. No instante seguinte, o pequeno americano se lançava sobre o seu amiguinho, abraçando-o com toda a força e esfregando o seu rosto sorridente contra o peito ofegante dele.

- Ah, Hee-chan, sabe que eu odeio quando você fica cruel daquele jeito! Se não fosse a Tv, você ficaria com aquela cara de quem comeu e não gostou para sempre! Não faz mais aquilo, é perigoso! – Duo sussurrou de forma impressionada, puxando um fio solto da camisa de Heero.

Heero, com um considerável esforço, conseguiu tomar ar aos pulmões depois de alguns segundos. Olhou incrédulo, e ainda corado, para Duo, movendo os lábios de forma abobalhada sem produzir som algum.

Duo sorriu ainda mais abertamente diante da estupefação do pequeno Heero. Revirou-se um pouco, buscando melhor aconchego entre os braços do japonês, que instintivamente o envolveram. O garotinho americano suspirou quando sentiu uma mão acariciar as suas costas, libertando um espirro engraçado logo em seguida, fungando o nariz que parecia avermelhado por uma gripe que estava chegando.

- E você, Hee-chan? O que será quando crescer?

* * *

- Hee-chan... 

Novamente aquele sonho. Duo se revirou na cama espaçosa, afastando displicentemente alguns fios do seu longo cabelo que insistiam em desalinhar-se da trança que os mantinha presos. Maldita dor de cabeça. Ela se tornara sua companheira durante os últimos meses, juntamente com um estoque reforçado de aspirina.

Permaneceu alguns minutos esparramado entre os lençóis brancos, de olhos fechados, embora não tivesse mais sono. Esperava que a dor irritante em sua cabeça diminuísse um pouco. Sabia que se tentasse se erguer, provavelmente levaria um belo tombo. Quando as marteladas em seu crânio pareceram amainar um pouco, ergueu-se cuidadosamente da cama, sem movimentos bruscos. Seus pés alcançaram o chão gelado, e instintivamente procuraram as pantufas jogadas em algum canto próximo do criado-mudo.

Podia sentir o cheiro de café fresquinho escapar da cozinha do espaçoso apartamento. Provavelmente Quatre aparecera para paparicá-lo. Em seus quase vinte anos de vida, Duo podia dizer-se afortunado por ter um amigo como aquele loirinho angelical. O rapaz sempre aparecia nas horas mais difíceis com uma solução nas mãos. E Duo não lembrava de algum dia não ter agradecido aos céus por aquele árabe tão doce.

Era um amigo e tanto.

Amigo...isso lembrava-lhe de Heero. Seu melhor amigo de infância. O melhor amigo de sempre. Ah, haviam passado por muita coisa juntos, apesar do pouco tempo que tiveram um perto do outro. Lembrava-se bem do dia em que o compenetrado menino japonês viera de mudança com o pai militar e a mãe professora para o seu bairro. Imediatamente correra até a casa vizinha para espiar o garotinho de olhos puxados que parecia tão exótico e diferente. Inicialmente, Heero pareceu um tanto relutante em aceitar a sua amizade. Na verdade, muito relutante. A porta fora batida na cara de Duo por uma dúzia de vezes antes que pudessem ser amigos.

Heero fora seu vizinho por apenas três meses, meses esses que pareceram valer uma vida inteira. Logo o pai do japonês fora convocado para servir a uma base do exército distante dali, e Duo viu-se perdendo o seu amiguinho de olhos puxados que tanto admirava e gostava.

Ele havia prometido voltar. Com um sorriso confiante, prometera a Duo que voltaria logo, com um pedaço enorme de chocolate para presenteá-lo. Ele nunca voltou. Nem trouxe o chocolate.

Duo suspirou, praguejando quando um passo em falso fez sua dor de cabeça explodir desconfortavelmente num ápice irritante. Perguntava-se por onde andava Heero Yuy. Será que ele ainda se lembrava de seu velho amigo "encapetado"?

Nos últimos dias pegara-se pensando no japonês continuamente. Não era pra menos, afinal. Sonhos que traziam de volta a sua memória lembranças de seus tempos de criança ao lado de Heero apareciam constantemente em suas noites mal-dormidas. Aqueles sonhos eram maravilhosos, mas estranhamente tristes. Saudosos seria a melhor palavra.

- Tão cedo e já está com a cabeça longe, Duo? Viu um passarinho verde? – Quatre comentou, divertido, servindo em um prato uma bela porção de ovos mexidos com bacon.

- Ah, vi sim...e o maldito ficou a noite inteira bicando a minha cabeça. – gemeu, sentando-se sobre o balcão da cozinha ao receber uma caneca de café quentinho das mãos do seu amigo loiro.

Quatre suspirou, preocupado. As dores de cabeça de Duo vinham se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes e poderosas. Duas semanas antes, obrigara o rapaz de olhos violetas a visitar um médico de sua confiança para exames importantes, apesar de sua relutância. Os resultados haviam chegado naquela manhã nublada. Tentava dizer a si mesmo que aquilo era apenas uma enxaqueca prolongada, mas não soava convincente nem mesmo ao seu lado otimista.

A nenhum de seus lados, na verdade.

- Por falar nisso... – Quatre alcançou um envelope grande sobre a mesa de jantar, estendendo-o hesitante a Duo – Os resultados já chegaram.

Duo sentiu o seu estômago afundar desconfortavelmente. Estranhamente, a imagem de Heero surgiu em sua mente. Só poderia estar enlouquecendo. Apertou o envelope entre os dedos por alguns instantes, em silêncio. Não poderia ser nada demais.

Suas mãos estavam levemente trêmulas quando rasgaram o lacre para que os seus olhos pudessem alcançar as letrinhas miúdas no papel branco com o logotipo do hospital.

Um trovão estrondou imponente nos céus quando uma chuva fina começou a cair, trazendo a Duo novamente lembranças. Lembranças com Heero.

" – _Veja só, seu americano baka, você está gripando! Tem que se cuidar melhor!"_

Assustado, Quatre viu quando os olhos de Duo perderam o brilho por alguns instantes, tornando-se opacos e excessivamente molhados.

"_- Ah, não enrola, Hee-chan! Anda, responde logo!"_

- Duo? O que há de errado? O que diz aí!– Quatre caminhou a passos rápidos até o amigo, balançando-o pelos ombros.

"_- Bom, eu quero ser um médico. Sim, é isso. Eu serei médico para não deixar que você fique doente de novo, e pra te fazer sarar logo, se mesmo assim ficar gripado. Eu te protegerei sempre."_

- É na minha cabeça...! É...é a merda de um câncer, Quatre...

"_-Promete, Hee-chan?"_

" _-Prometo. Sempre."_

CONTINUA...

Notas do autor

Olá a todos! XD Tudo bem?

Puxa vida, eu realmente preciso me desculpar com todos vocês! Eu sei que prometi voltar em outubro com os fics, mas eu realmente não pude XD Primeiro, por causa da falta de inspiração x.x E, segundo, por causa do período de provas da minha escola! Então, gomen nasai a todos!

E para tentar me redimir, aqui vai um novo fic! ;) Tipo, comecei a escrevê-lo com o intuito de mostrar o drama das pessoas portadoras de câncer, suas dificuldades e tudo pelo que passam, e também para mostrar suas lutas, vitórias e derrotas. Eu tive a grata oportunidade de conhecer muitos guerreiros que enfrentam essa doença de cabeça erguida, sempre sorrindo e tirando forças sabe-se lá de onde para continuar! E para estas pessoas maravilhosas que lutam a cada dia por suas vidas, dedico este fic.

Infelizmente, alguns deles nos deixaram e agora estão olhando por nós de outro lugar. **Aline**, esteja onde estiver, esse fic é para você. Continue cantando no céu, e com certeza nossos corações continuarão ouvindo a sua linda voz!

Um grande obrigado a **Dee-Chan**, **Misao-Chan**, **Bra**, **Lú**, **Serenitty** **LeFay**, **Goddess** e **Arsinoe** **do Egito** pelo enorme apoio. A **Yoru** **no Yami** um enorme abraço! Estou com saudades de você, moça! E a todos os meus amigos, obrigado por estarem comigo! Espero que gostem do fic!

E, para os leitores, eu peço que me acompanhem em mais esse trabalho. Não quero fazer o papel de puritano ou algo assim, só quero que todos saibam que as pessoas portadoras de câncer merecem, mais do que quaisquer outros, reconhecimento por sua coragem, força de vontade e amor pela vida.

Espero que gostem! Um enorme abraço a todos! E, mais uma vez, desculpa pela demora!

Ah, e um feliz ano novo! XD Que todos os sonhos se realizem, e que felicidade não falte neste ano que chega!

Beijão!

Jo-Kun


End file.
